World War II Wiki talk:Fargo84 Talk Archive 2
Regarding JAF I will get on the wiki tomorrow and grant him adminship. If he misuses it, let me know and it will be revoked immediately. I'll also look into granting you powers to create admins. Sincerely Vapor Snake Ships I am currently researching the ships of WWII as requested! I'll make the categories first and then add the blank articles to them, than add content! Joseph 27/12/11 Daytime report Joseph Dear Fargo, I have added US and Royal Navy destroyer names to the category of Ships of WWII! I have also edited my user profile. Happy New Year, Joseph BST: 17:15:00 PS: In the Request for Adminship page, I am still there, even though I've been granted adminship! 17:20 Future Progress I am planning on getting the most popular (deployement number higher or significant event) ship types done, I'll start to do that tomorrow, then link the pages. My aim is to have all of the Ship classes done by January 10. Best wishes, Joseph :-) Congratulations I just thought I'd say a massive well done for becoming a bureaucrat! You really deserve it. A Christmas present for you! Joseph!! Site Link I'd really like to visit your site, but the link seems to be broken! Joseph Allied Propaganda Fargo, i know you want this to be the best World War Two site, and congradulations on 200 Pages. But there is one problem, i don't call this Wiki, World War Two Wiki, i call it Allied Propaganda Wiki. You must remember that the Germans and Japanese also had a story. We were told that Hitler became mad in power and started to invade contries, that is not the case. The first country Hitler invaded was Poland, do you know why? Because the Germans went to Poland to make business (Before the war). The Polish didn't like the Germans making money, so they shot them all. Hitler said to the Polish stop killing Germans, or we Will invade your country. The Polish kept killing Germans, so Hitler invaded Poland. You never hear that, do you? Again, Propaganda cover this up, so no one would hear this or to belive this. This. Is. What. Our. Government. Do. Get everyone to hate the Axis, same with the Axis, they had propaganda, saying how Americans and Australians killed POW's in World War Two. Did you know, that 11 Million Germans were murded after World War Two? By the Russians and other europein contries. No, many people do not know this. This is why you need this infomation in this wiki. Or else it isn't a World War Two Wiki, isn't it? That all i have to say. Nelfen 10:43, December 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm not going to 'fix' pages if there 'biased'. I just wanted you to know that there are two sides of stories in World War Two. Nelfen 01:02, December 29, 2011 (UTC) 28th Dear Fargo84, I am working on the WWII Ships Page, and another thing, is it ok if I use your style signature?! Happy New Year, JosephAsherFord I've put the edited code into the box in My Preferences and it says Invalid-Please Check for HTML raw tags. It works in User:JosephAsherFord/SigReal Here is the code, can you help please? } }} (it's in Wikimarkup) but ive tried in both html and wmp! Joseph RE: Off Topic Yes, I blocked Sascha Kreiger for consistently threatening me if I didn't add some pages which would have been inane. I believe I blocked him for 3 hours. I'll check the expiry, I have a horrible feeling I got hours and years mixed up!! Sorry, JosephAsherFord Talk World War II 16:55, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Quiz Dear Fargo84, The contest I had in mind would be the person who expanded the wiki each month. Then we'd have 12 users who at the end of the year could enter a quiz. The winner could be given all the spotlight and glory. Happy New Year! JAF JosephAsherFord Talk World War II 08:43, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Dear Fargo, I also think it would be very touching and moving if we had a forum for contributors who had family involved in the war to share their stories. It would be interesting seeing how others coped. JosephAsherFord Talk World War II 08:58, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Battles in the Pacific I think the page "Battles in the Pacific" should be merged into "Pacific Theater" because it is a category page listing battles which would be useful in the "Pacific Theater". JosephAsherFord Talk World War II 09:15, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Sascha Kreiger I need urgent help, I goofed when trying to block Sascha Kreiger for emailing me (externally, and harrasingly)! I've accidently unblocked him! Help! Don't worry, I was wrong! Phew! JAF JosephAsherFord Talk World War II 10:09, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Templates Dear Fargo84, what do you think of the template I've made (click me). The unacceptable behaviour link in it won't work on the template page, but it does of a user page / talk page. Thanks, JosephAsherFord Talk World War II 13:00, December 29, 2011 (UTC)